The 21st hunger games SYOT
by Catsareawesome24
Summary: this SYOT is now closed but please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

SYOT info

You get points by doing certain things once you have entered your tributes –

Comment = 5 points

Favourite = 20 points

Follow = 25 points

For every extra tribute entered = 10 points

Things you can get

Weapon = 20 points

First aid kit = 10 points

Cause a natural disaster = 30 points

Food and drink = 25 points

Ally of your choice = 35 points

All of these will help your tribute to win, if you have enough points for an item, please message me and tell me what you want to have and I will add that in the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

Tributes

Signum Wrymber (boy) District 7

Sapphire Livingston (girl) District 1

Jupiter Charleston (boy) district 2

Tony Vega (Boy) District 1

Lucky Fontaine (Girl) District 4

Diana Michaels (girl) District 2

Sharkeisha Thompson (Girl) district 11

Lincoln Johnston (Boy) District 6

Rama Tomlan (Girl) District 7

Selma Demores (Girl) District 3

Star Gazer (girl) District 5

**There are 13 spots left for the games so please sign up and message me what you want to get your tributes!**


	3. Sapphire's reaping

**The district 1 reaping-Sapphire**

Sapphire

I wake up and get out of bed sleepily and glance at the clock 4:30 am! How the hell did I wake up this early! Still, today is the reaping and I am so excited and nervous. I think it was 5 years ago now that my brother Mark got reaped. I remember crying when he walked up to the stage, shaking. Nobody volunteered that year. Nobody wanted to save him.

Mark had trained for the games but it wasn't enough. He was weak. Inexperienced. He was only 12 and had only trained for a few years. For the first time in the history of the games, a district 1 tribute wasn't a career. Oh, the humiliation! Everyone at school laughed at me, teased my brother and cheered when he died. That day I got so angry and upset I swore at them and got suspended. But it was well worth it.

I go into the kitchen and have some toast with honey and then get into my reaping outfit. A short bright pink dress with pink wedges. Then I sit and wait for the reaping. The time is 8:30 and the reaping starts at 1:00 pm so I sit down and watch some hunger games footage from a few years ago.

A few hours later, the reaping begins and I rush over to the 16 year old section with my best friend Emily. She gets bullied at school because she doesn't train for the games – she hates them. I made friends with her 2 years ago when some people beat her up because of what she thought about the games and we've been inseparable ever since. Our district escort, fifi Goldenheart prances onto stage and says "Welcome to the hunger games reaping! Ladies first!" she walks up to the female names globe and pulls out one. My heart rate goes up as she walks up to the microphone. "Emily Brown!" Emily gasps and walks up to stage and before I can stop myself I yell "I volunteer!"


	4. cotton's reaping

**District 1 reaping – Calico**

I wake up and get out of bed, excited about the reaping. What if I'm reaped? I want to volunteer! I get into my reaping outfit – black polo shirt and smart trousers. I look great.

I eat breakfast and comb my hair, then go into my parent's room; both of them are awake and ready. My mum is in a blue dress and dad is wearing a suit similar to mine but he looks good in it, unlike me! My sister comes into the room and hugs mum. "Wow! You look nice Calico!"

I leave the house and walk to the reaping alone, regardless of my parents walking behind me, trying to catch up. I walk faster, and enter the 17 year old section. Nobody notices me and after a few minutes our district escort walks up to the stage. She goes on and on about how the districts and hunger games came to be and then calls out the girls name.

"Emily Brown!" A girl from school yells

"I volunteer!" Which is such a shame, I always wanted Emily to die! She hates the games. I remember once, I beat her up and then the girl who volunteered, Sapphire, swore at me. Still, I'm glad Sapphire'll probably die. I never liked her.

Then the woman calls out the boy's name.

"Eric woods!"

I yell "I volunteer!"

Then I walk up to the stage happily.

**Sorry if you're tribute wasn't entered, some districts are taken up quickly.**


	5. Diana's reaping

**District 2 reaping – Diana**

The day I have been looking forward to for weeks has finally come! The reaping! I am sure I'll get into the games this year. Last year some inexperienced 12 year old volunteered and died in the bloodbath. Pathetic. But this year district 2 will have a victor – me!

Dad has already left for the work – he's a peacekeeper. I go into the kitchen and eat some toast for breakfast. Then, I go over to the mantelpiece and look at the picture of mum. She would be so proud if she could see me right now. I am so prepared for these games – the other tributes are going to wish they'd never been born! My two brothers, Mark and Max come into the room – they're too young to enter the reaping, but they are both in training. A couple of years ago Mark lost his hand because he was playing with knifes so he's not too good at fighting or using weapons, but Max takes after dad – strong, great at all weapons and very confident.

They eat breakfast with me and we talk about the reaping, and I get into my reaping outfit – A black knee length dress which is long at the back, some simple black shoes and a black headband. Then, I curl my hair and put on mascara. Pleased with how I look, I get my brothers (both dressed in a shirt and smart trousers.)

We walk to the reaping together and just as I leave they say "Good luck!"We hope you get into the games!" I smile and walk to the 15 year old section, next to my best friend Millie. We both want to volunteer this year but, in my opinion, I'm better at fighting than her, but I've never told her that.

Our escort, summer meadows comes onto the stage and yells "Welcome to the reaping for the 21st annual hunger games!" We all cheer as the film is played. I can barely hold back my excitement and will the mayor to hurry up his speech. He is so boring!

Finally, after what seems like years, the female tribute is chosen. Summer walks up to the microphone and reads out the name. "Elizabeth Harvey!" A girl walks confidently up to the stage from the 14 year old section, but I yell "I volunteer!" Elizabeth glares at me, obviously wanting to get into the games, but it's too late. I rush up to the stage and stare smugly at all the other girls. This is the best day of my life!


	6. Jupiter's reaping

**District 2 reaping – Jupiter**

I wake up really early in the morning from excitement – reaping day! We already live in victor's village – mum won the 2nd games. But I want to follow in her footsteps and be another victor! I've trained since I could walk, and, after 18 years I am finally ready. This year will be my final chance to get in the games and me and my parents would be so disappointed if I didn't enter.

My mum is the reason why I train so hard. She taught me to love the games and, if entered, to win by killing EVERYONE. I feel sorry for the other tributes – they'll realise they don't stand a chance – maybe they'll even ask me to kill them quickly! I'm going to be a victor – I refuse to lose!

I eat some jam on toast for breakfast and get ready for the reaping. I am wearing smart black trousers and a light green shirt, with my blonde hair slicked back. I look good and feel confident – I put in so much effort for this – I have to enter these games otherwise all that training would've been for nothing!

My mum comes into my room and hugs me and says "I hope you volunteer! Win those games! You can do it just like I did!" I nod and we head off for the reaping – dad can't come because he's the head peacekeeper and lives in the capitol.

I get to the reaping and push to the front of the queue, despite the other people glaring at me. My hand is pricked and I run to the 18 year old section, unable to hold back my excitement. My friends are with me and we talk about the games with each other, hoping to volunteer. Nearly everyone wants to volunteer in district 2 but I will get into these games!

The girls name is called out and a girl called Diana yells "I volunteer!" And takes her place on the stage, looking overjoyed. Finally the boys name is called. "Matthew Evans!" A small, skinny boy walks up from the 13 year old section. He's too weak to enter, so I yell "I volunteer!" before anyone else can and rush up to the stage, smiling out at the crowds, pleased to have made my mum proud.

**I've decided to make the victor random, so it's not unfair.**


	7. Selma's reaping

**District 3 – Selma**

My alarm goes off and I drag myself out of bed – today is the day of the reaping and I hate them. District 3 is one of the districts who have only 1 victor. Even though we're among the cleverest people in the games, we're not very strong and are viewed as the careers main targets. A few years ago someone from district 3 won – but he was an absolute genius - he tricked all of the careers and killed them with his snares. I am terrible at that sort of thing though so if I am in the games I won't stand a chance.

At times like these I miss my brother, who was always happy – he was 3 when he died (but would be 5 now) and didn't even know what the hunger games was! I envied him before he died – he didn't have the constant nightmares of being reaped, nor have to face the bullies at school – I am really quiet and this makes me a target.

I have breakfast and quickly go to my bedroom and get dressed into my reaping outfit, which is a plain, knee length blue dress. I leave the house without letting mum and dad know (Mum is very grumpy all the time and shouts at me for no reason)

I walk to the reaping slowly and, when I get there, a couple of girls from my school see me. "I hope you get reaped, Selma! You're such a loser you deserve to die!" I lower my head, embarrassed and upset and go to the 16 year old section reluctantly. I go to the very middle to try and hide from the girls in my class and brace myself for what is to come.

Our escort, Daisy Godwinson hops onto stage happily, wearing a short, vibrant pink dress and her hair is dyed bright purple. She looks absolutely ridiculous. "Welcome to the reaping for the 21st annual hunger games! Here is a film from the capitol!" She trills. The film plays and, when it comes to an end, Daisy picks out the name of the female tribute. "Selma Delmores!" I gasp with shock and walk to the stage, holding back my tears, shaking with fear. The girls who bully me laugh, their dream having come true, and I immediately feel I have to win, have to prove them wrong.


	8. Triton's reaping

**District 3 reaping – Triton**

I live on the coast of District 3 so I go swimming all the time! I love it so much! Even today, on the day of the reaping I swim! Unlike most people, I don't worry about getting reaped- the chances are so remote it's basically impossible! But still, if I am reaped (and I highly doubt that) I'll try and win for mum – she'd be so proud that her son was a victor of the games! She used to swim too, but bled to death because of a shark bite when I was young. I miss her on days like mother's day and her birthday, but I got over her death years ago.

After I've gone swimming I walk home and get ready for the reaping – my outfit is a tuxedo with a blue tie, the same thing I wore last year. I say bye to my brother because he can't come to the reaping – he sells fish. And then I leave with dad.

Dad is like me and isn't very worried about the reaping, but still hugs me as if to say goodbye. I hug him back and walk casually to the 18 year old section and talk to my friends. Most of them are nervous, but I reassure them. Unfortunately, one of my friends has a panic attack and seems to be convinced that he will get reaped. We all try to calm him down but, to our shock he faints! I have to carry him over to the peacekeepers, annoyed at him. It's only a reaping! He won't get picked!

Our escort comes up to the stage and we watch the video that has been played since the first games. A girl is picked who I think is called Selma, and she looks so scared she's shaking. The boy's name is called "Triton Rivers!"

I gasp quietly. No, this can't be right – I'm sure I heard the name wrong! But no, people are staring at me expectantly, eyebrows raised and it finally sinks in: I've been reaped! I walk to stage slowly, trying to look confident and take my place next to Selma. We shake hands quickly and are ushered to the justice building.

**Sorry, I know this should've been district 4 but that tribute was taken!**


	9. District 4 Reaping

**To save time I am going to do the tributes from the same district's reaping together.**

**District 4 reaping – Lucky and Isarac**

**Lucky**

I walk back home from the beach with my brother and mum happily, looking forward to the reaping. I've trained for a while (like my brother has) and I'd like to volunteer for the games this year. I want to be a tribute for this year because I want to stop the people who tease me because of my mum. Just because she has ADHD they call her crazy and tease me because of it. When I was younger I got really upset by it, but now I can handle it.

This year is my older brother's final year, but he's not going to volunteer, he's not really interested in the games. He teases me because I train a lot – just because he doesn't care about them doesn't mean I can't!

I get home and put on my reaping outfit – a plain white dress which goes down to my knees and a brown leather belt and brown sandals. I brush my auburn hair and tie it up into a simple ponytail, then sit down and watch TV until my brother is ready. He is just wearing a suit like last year with a green tie.

We leave for the reaping and I think about my strategy for the games. (Presuming I get in). My brother is quiet and thoughtful, so we walk in silence.

Once I get there, I go to the 16 year old section and chat with my friends. Some are going to volunteer, but others don't want to, like my brother. The escort, Maisy, walks up to stage calmly and welcomes us. Then, we watch the film and the girl is called out "Janice Wilson!" I quickly and triumphantly yell "I volunteer!" And run up to stage.

**Isarac **

I walk through the halls of my massive house, on my way to my bedroom. I pull out a smart suit with a huge bow. Perfect! I like to stand out in a crowd! I also have my hair dyed blue and in a Mohawk. I bet people will like it - I'm popular! My dad comes in and hugs me, and says "Volunteer this year son! You've trained all your life – you can win!" I nod, even though I don't want to volunteer, but I guess I'll have to now – I thought this would happen – my dad loves the games but I don't - we are already rich and I want to run dad's business!

I walk to the reaping with my family and go to the 17 year old section, and talk to my friends but they walk off – they must've not heard me! I stand alone in the section and wait until the escort comes onto stage.

A girl called Lucky volunteers – I recognise her! She's the happy, popular girl from the year below me. I think her mum has ADHD. The boy tribute is called out and before I can realise my dad yells "my son volunteers!" I gulp and walk up to the stage, annoyed at him. I don't want to do this! I shake Lucky's hand and we enter the justice building.


	10. District 5 reaping

**District 5 reaping – Leo and Star**

**Star**

I wake up and feel my heart fill with dread. The reaping is today! I hug my mum – I'm scared! I don't want to die! My sister comes into my room and hugs me tight like she normally does – she's only 3 and doesn't know what the games are. I envy her. I get into my reaping outfit – a plain grey dress – I'm sure people will laugh, but my family are poor! This is the best that we can afford. My dad is already at work so I can't say bye to him.

I leave my house for the reaping, walking slowly to the town centre. I wince as my finger is pricked and reluctantly walk to the 12 year old section. I have no friends because I'm really shy and quiet but I don't get bullied or teased. I'm just the quiet girl who sits in the corner.

The escort walks onto the stage and welcomes us all, and then she picks the girl's name "Star Gazer!" I gulp and walk up to stage slowly and my sister starts to cry – mum must've told her what it meant to be reaped. I try to look confident for my family and I look out at the crowd as I get on the stage.

**Leo**

My grandmother wakes me up from my nightmare – I'm in the fire that killed my parents again, but this time Eddie dies and I can't save him. I scream and Grandma hugs me tight, soothing me. She's so nice and I love her for letting me and my siblings stay with her, she is my last surviving grandparent. Her old husband was part of the rebellion against the capitol, but was killed during the rebellion about 20 years ago.

I get dressed into my reaping outfit: a black suit, white shirt and a grey tie. Nothing too interesting, but nicer than some outfits I've seen at past reapings. My sister, Rose runs into my room, crying saying "What if I get reaped? I don't want to die I'm only 12!"

"Don't worry, you won't! Also, the chances are so tiny!" I soothe

"But it's not impossible!"

"I can tell that you won't get reaped. Also, if you do I bet someone will volunteer"

Rose nods and quietly leaves my room and hugs grandma, still absolutely terrified. Eddie also hugs her because he gets scared when other people get scared: He got brain damage in the fire which killed my parents and he's not been the same since.

We all walk to the reaping together and I quickly hug rose one last time, then leave for the 15 year old section. The girl's name is called out "Star Gazer" and I smile reassuringly at my sister, mentally saying 'I told you so' in my head.

Then comes the boy tribute. The escort yells "Leo Hunt!" I bow my head, shocked, and walk quickly to the stage. I'm sure I'll die.


	11. District 6 reaping

**District 6 reaping – Pontiac and Lincoln**

**Pontiac**

I wake up in my home in victor's village with a sigh. Today is the day of the reaping and I can't wait to tell my friends the story of how my brother won last year - again! I am so proud of the way he was so confident and killed the toughest career heroically! I am the only person related to a victor at school and I'm so popular because of it!

I get into my expensive grey and black frilly shirt, a matching skirt and flowery sandals. My brother will come with me to the reaping and wears an expensive suit. My parents died when I was little but he looks after me – he's like my parents. I had to live on my own for a while when he was in the games, so it's good to live with people again.

We walk to the reaping together and everyone is looking at us. He hugs me goodbye and says "good luck" And leaves to watch the reaping. I head to the 18 year old section and talk to my friends about my brother and one of them says "Maybe you should enter the games if he's so good!" I turn away from her and start to talk about him to my other friends.

Our escort walks up to stage and calls out the girl's name "Pontiac Orion!" Some people chortle as I quake with fear as I hesitantly walk up to the stage.

**Lincoln**

I wake up and groan – today is the day of the reaping and I am so nervous. Some people actually like the games but I hate them and am so scared. I get out of bed and eat some breakfast and then get into my outfit – A black shirt and some black jeans. Also I wear some of my dad's old shoes. I comb my black hair and leave for the reaping. Mum and dad are both out with my little sister.

I enter the 14 year old section and brace myself. A girl called Pontiac is reaped and then the male tribute is reaped. "Lincoln Johnston!" I gasp and walk up to the stage slowly.


	12. District 7 reaping

**District 7 reaping – Signum and Rama**

**Rama**

Oh no! The reaping is today! 2 families will have to face losing their children to a cruel death match and probably never see them again. I remember when my brother was picked a few years ago, and how I began to sob and cry. It was awful, that feeling of hopelessness and loss when he died that I refused to talk to people for years, scared of what would happen.

I have begun to talk to people again, but what happened to my brother has never ceased to hunt me, and I know I'll never fully recover. I get out of bed and eat some cereal for breakfast. My outfit is my mum's wedding dress which stops at the ankles. My short hair looks terrible even though I've brushed it so many times. My mum is still asleep, because she doesn't care about the reaping – she didn't even cry when my brother died.

On the other hand my dad is the complete office and hasn't even talked since mark was reaped. I leave from my house and walk to the reaping alone, feeling so scared.

I get to the reaping and walk to the 17 year old section, stood alone from the rest of the 17 year olds. I'm not very popular at school even though I try to be friendly but all my efforts failed. I stopped trying years ago.

The escort comes onto stage and yells "Welcome to the reaping!" Happily and shows us the film. Afterwards she picks out the girls name. "Rama Tomlan!" I stand totally still. It's happened again! Now I'm going to die too! I try to run away but peacekeepers come and drag me to the stage.

**Signum**

The time is 2:00! Reaping! Oh my goodness I can't believe I forgot! For the first time in my life I'm eligible for the games. What if I'm reaped? I'd die!

I rush to the reaping and then realise – I'm still in my pyjamas! It's too late now though. Ah well, it'll only go on for about 20 minutes anyway. I'm so nervous and I can tell everyone else is scared. Nobody's even laughing at me!

The reaping has begun. Everyone goes silent as the

Escort comes onto stage and welcomes everyone happily. The girl is chosen. Rama, I think her name is. Then the boy is chosen "signum wyrmber!" Nooooooooooooo! I walk up to stage and hear some people chortle as they see my pyjamas. I shake hands nervously with Rama and enter the justice building.


	13. District 8 reaping

**District 8 reaping – Kalynda and Leonard**

**Kalynda**

I walk home from the woods unhappily, excited about today. I've always wanted to be in the hunger games but I wouldn't like to volunteer. Everyone laughs at me when I tell them that I want to be a tribute in the games. Nobody thinks I could win but still, I believe in myself. Every year I add my name in partly because we're poor, but mainly because I want to be reaped.

When I get home I get into my reaping outfit which is a white dress with a yellow bow, the same one that I wore last year. My brown hair is brushed and looks good enough for the reaping. I hug my little brothers goodbye and leave for the reaping, walking with my best friend. I haven't told her about putting my name in extra, but instead we talk about our other friend's birthday party which is next week. Once we get to the reaping I walk to the 15 year old section and everyone but me is nervous. I might volunteer this year but I hope I'll get reaped.

The escort, Sophia Marsh hops daintily onto stage and talks into the microphone about what an honour it is to be here, bla la bla. Finally she calls out the girls name "Kalynda Janish!" Yes! It's finally happened! I'm in the games! I rush to the stage happily and lookout at the crowd

**Leonard**

The alarm clock rings loudly and I get out of bed yawning. I can't believe that raping day has come so fast! I've dreaded it for so long! I've managed to not get reaped for 3 years but I've got a feeling that I'll be reaped this year. I had to get my name entered extra since I was 12 but this time it's in more because we've become poorer than we used to be since dad was fired from work at the factory. My mum is dead and my dad became withdrawn a couple of years ago. The only person let who I love is my grandma.

I get into my outfit – a plain t-shirt and some shorts. This is the best outfit I have. Then I leave for the reaping and walk to the 15 year old section. The escort calls out the girls name and someone in my class walks up to stage. She's the quiet one who wants to enter. She must be so happy! Then the boy is picked. "Leonard Benson!" Oh no! Me! I walk up to stage and shake her hand. Then I enter the justice building.


	14. District 9 reaping

**District 9 reaping – Paseley and Romnick**

**Paseley**

The reaping is today and I just don't want to get out of bed! I hate the reaping so much, even though it's scary nobody I really knew has ever been reaped, but I'm still nervous! A few people in my district pretend to like the games but I know they're actually terrified of them. I've never told anyone what I think though. I'm really shy.

I put on some jeans and a t-shirt and leave for the reaping – I ate my step mum so I don't even speak to her. I walk slowly to the reaping and get there just in time. My finger is pricked and I go to the 14 year old section. The escort comes up to the stage and the district falls silent.

The film is played and then the female is picked. "Paseley walker!" I gulp and walk up to the stage. I'm going to die.

**Romnick**

"Hey, Daniel, looking forward to the reaping? You'll be reaped!" I say to my brother, trying to scare him. I do this all the time and it's even better on reaping day! My brother starts to cry and yells

"Mum! Romnick's trying to scare me!"

Mum storms in "Romnick how many times do I have to tell you! Stop scaring your brother, it's his first reaping!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" I mumble. It's SO unfair! Daniel is such a baby! I storm into my room and get into my outfit: Some ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt. That'll show the capitol what I think of heir stupid games!

My brother starts to laugh at me and says "You look so stupid, Romnick! Why don't you wear a suit like mine?"

"I'm trying to show the capitol what I think of the games!"

"Well, it's not working!"

I storm out of my house and walk to the reaping alone, furious at my brother. I hope he gets reaped.

As I arrive at the reaping I notice that people are laughing at me! I ignore it though and walk to the 16 year old section. The girl is chosen and then comes the boy tribute "Romnick Page!" No! I can't be in this! But the peacekeeper comes and drags me to the stage.


	15. District 10 reaping

**District 10 reaping – Summer and Craig.**

**Summer**

"I hope you get reaped!" My sister Spring says to me, venom in her voice. She's hated me since I can remember because mum died when I was born. I glare at her, masking my hurt and hope that I won't be reaped. The reaping day is horrible and, even though we don't need to have tesserae, my name is in a few times. Last year Spring was reaped, but her best friend volunteered for her, but died in the games. When that happened, my friends made a pact that we wouldn't volunteer for each other because of what happened.

I drag myself out of bed and eat some toast in silence, scared and nervous. Finally I get dressed into my reaping outfit which is a light blue dress. My step mum, Elanora comes in and hugs me tightly. She has been so kind since mum died and even though some people hate step mothers, I love her like she's my real mother. I'm also friends with Ray, my step brother, who's a couple of years older than me. He always gets so nervous about the reaping and I always have to try to make him feel better. It was even worse when he was younger - I remember his first reaping – he had a huge panic attack just before.

Me, Elanora, winter, Autumn and Ray leave for the reaping together. It's such a sunny day and I wish that it could just be a normal day. As we arrive I hug everyone goodbye. Spring refused to come, just said she hoped I'd get reaped. I go into the 14 year old section and give Ray a reassuring smile. The escort, Mathilda Burns comes onto stage and says "Welcome to the reaping! The girl tribute is... Summer Cowdin!" I hear my friends gasp with horror as I gulp and walk to the stage.

**Craig **

I am so scared because of the reaping. Every year it comes and brings fear, loss and hopelessness, scared about the games. At least this year is my second last year. I eat some breakfast quickly and get into my reaping outfit: A grey jumper and old jeans. Nobody in district 10 can afford nice clothes; we're viewed as one of the poor districts – agriculture. At least we don't live in 11. I heard they have loads of peacekeepers that are really strict and go by the rules.

I make my way to the reaping with a couple of my friends, telling them how nervous I am about the reaping. Once I get there I enter the 17 year old section and wait nervously. Finally the escort comes onto stage, happily shouting into the microphone about the games. The girl is chosen: Summer Cowdin. I hear some gasps from her friends as she walks up to the stage. Then, the male tribute is picked out and I hear my heart beat faster and faster as the boy is chosen. "Craig Wessermann!" No! I've been picked! This can't be happening! I walk up to the stage and shake Summer's shaking hand.


	16. District 11 reaping

**District 11 reaping – Sharkeisha and Leaf**

**Sharkeisha**

Oh no, today is the reaping! It's so annoying! I get out of bed and make some breakfast then get into my reaping outfit – a long white dress. My sister, Rue comes in and hugs me goodbye: she's too young to enter the reaping, but worries so much about me – unlike anyone else. Everyone hates me!

I leave for the reaping with my sister and parents then go into the 16 year old section. The escort hops onto stage and calls out the girl tribute "Sharkeisha Thompson!" I hear Rue begin to cry and walk up slowly to the stage.

**Leaf**

Today is the one day of the year everyone in district 11 shares a hatred for. The reaping for the games. Every year 2 families have to suffer their child dying. I know that anyone can win but 11 doesn't have a victor yet. There are lots of them from 1, 2 and 4, but all other districts have none: if any! I get out of bed and eat some breakfast: cereal. I put on my reaping outfit: brown suit with a blue tie. I comb my black hair quickly. My brother comes in and says goodbye to me and I leave. This year I'm going to the reaping with my best friend Johnny. He says to me worriedly "My names in there 47 times this year!" I feel so glad that I don't have to enter for tesserae – my family is quite fortunate compared to everyone else in district 11 – we're one of the poorest districts. I think it's the worst to live in: at least 10 and 12's peacekeepers aren't as strict as ours.

We get to the reaping and enter the 16 year old section. We wait in awkward silence until the escort, Marilyn Beaker comes onto stage. The girl is called out and I hear a small child start to cry from the back: they're probably family. Then, the boy's name is picked out "Johnny Taylor!"

I yell "I volunteer!" Before I can stop myself. I wouldn't be able to bear it if Johnny dies – I'd rather it was me who died. Johnny yells "No! Don't!" as I walk up to the stage, but it's too late now. I get onto the stage and enter the justice building.


	17. Disrict 12 reaping

**District 12 reaping – Rosie and Arlene**

**Rosie**

I look out at the coal mines, where the coal miners work. But not today - This day is a holiday for everyone in Panem, the day of the reaping. Unlike most holidays, everyone hates them, two innocent children die. But today is the time where I am entered. This is my first ever reaping and I'm really scared. It used to be bad enough when I was young but today I might be reaped. I could die!

I get into my reaping outfit: A pale green dress with a baby blue bow. I'm quite rich for a person from district 12, so I can afford nicer clothes. I hug my parents, scared that I'll be reaped. I had nightmares for the past few weeks! We leave the house and I walk to the reaping with them.

I get to the reaping and enter the 12 year old section, waving sadly goodbye to them. I go to the 12 year old section and wait. A couple of girls are crying, scared, and some hold hands with each other, trying to reassure each other. The escort comes up to stage and says that it's great to be here. Yeah. Like that's true.12 is easily the worst district!

The girl is called "Rosie Evergreen!" No! Some girls gasp as I walk up to stage. It's really happened! I never thought it would!

**Arlene**

Today is my second reaping, I hate them so much! Last year some people from my school said they wanted me to be reaped: I'm unpopular at school. Some people are like clones: all exactly the same as the others. I like to be different – my hair dyed grey, I wear different clothes to other people.

I get into my reaping outfit, which is a suit with a cape over the top of it. Different. My mum says goodbye to me and then I say bye to dad too. He's ill, but hunts food for us – we live in the seam, the poorest part of 12. Some days I wish that I could win the games, live in victor's village – but nobody ever wins in 12. We've had 1 winner so far and she only won because all the other tributes starved to death. The arena she was in had no food, or trees. The careers died quite early in the games: they get lots of food.

I go to the reaping with mum – dad's too ill to come, and I enter the 13 year old section. A girl is called and now the boy: "Arlene Smotnters!" I sigh and walk up slowly to stage.


	18. Training

**I've decided to make the next few chapters switching from different tributes points of view. I'll also be doing this in the games themselves.**

**Training**

**Sapphire**

I arrive at the training area and I can hardly contain my excitement. There are so many weapons, more than I can ever imagine! I imagined it to be like the training centre training room – maybe a little bigger, a few more weapons, but this – it's unimaginable!

Cotton shares the same expression, but we calmly walk over to the other careers and we greet each other and say our strengths. Firstly, we all go to the archery section – my favourite! We take it in turns to shoot and each of us shoots on or near the target – I don't mean to brag but I'm the best at it!

All the other tributes are staring at us with a scared expression in their eyes. I thought this would happen – the careers are the obvious winners of the games and everybody knows it.

**Star **

I step into the training centre and gasp with shock and amazement. There are so many weapons and the other tributes are so much stronger, or skilled, or powerful than I am! It's like I'm an ant in the middle of a group of giants. I walk slowly around the hall, looking at all the stations. Most of the tributes are using the weapons so most of the survival skills areas are deserted. I go over to the fire making section and start to make a fire. I can see the careers start to laugh at me, saying things like "she's so pathetic!" I blush, embarrassed. I don't a chance in these games.

**Summer**

The training room is amazing! There are so many weapons, like knifes, swords, even tridents! I walk over to the knife section – one of the few weapons that I can use. I throw it at the target and get near to the bulls eye. I'm not very good at knife throwing, but I'm OK.

After a couple of hours, I've also done some basic snares and began to learn archery.

I feel sorry for most of the tributes – they're underfed, inexperienced at using any weapons and aren't strong at all. My dad taught me how to use a knife, and because I'm from the farming district, I'm quite strong, because I work every day at my parent's farm.

Some of the careers are looking at me, nodding with approval. One of them walks up to me: I think it's the girl from 2.

"Hey, you seem pretty skilled and strong. Do you want to... join our alliance?"

"Sorry, no. I don't really want to kill people."

"Seriously?! If you join us you could win! Do you seriously think you'd stand a chance on your own, or with these weaklings?" she gestures toward a small 12 year old, struggling to make a fire.

I shrug and say "sorry. I'm not teaming up with murderers."

The girl shrieks with anger and tries to punch me, and before I know it, we're having a proper fight. She's still yelling "I'll kill you in the arena!" As she's dragged away by the peacekeepers.

**The next chapter will be the individual training sessions. I hope you like it!**


	19. individual training sessions

**Diana**

I hear my name called "Diana Michaels!" For my individual training session. The other tributes look nervous except the careers. Before I leave I glare at summer and say "I hope you get a low score." And enter the training area. I run over to the knife throwing section, hitting the target every time. All the gamemakers are nodding approval and I also do a fitness test. I keep throwing knives for another few minutes and am dismissed. I think I did well. I hope I get the highest score!

**Sharkeisha**

Today is finally the day where I can show off my skills. Over the past few days I've been practising every weapon and I'm pretty good too! I also know quite a lot about survival skills. I'm called into the room and quickly rush in. First is spear throwing, then knife throwing, archery, making fires and snares and sword fighting and a plant safety test. I do well on each one and am dismissed. Maybe I'll get a 12!

**Selma**

"Selma Delmores!" I gulp as I hear my name called and go into the training room, shaking with fear. I walk slowly to the intelligence test area and do it quickly, scoring full marks. Then, I do an edible plants test, and then make a fire. I continue doing survival skills until I am dismissed. I think I did OK. I hope I get a score over 3!

**Paseley**

I walk into the training room and start making some complex snares. Then I go onto the spear throwing section and throw some spears, hitting the target every time. I'm dismissed after about 10 minutes. I'm pleased with my performance!

**In the beginning of the games, your tribute might automatically get weapons and food, but if you want to pick a weapon or alliance please message me. There is a points system in chapter 3 where you can pick what you want to get.**

**Good luck!**


	20. Training scores

**Training session scores**

**District 1**

Sapphire 8

Cotton 10

**District 2**

Diana 10

Jupiter 11

**District 3**

Selma 5

Triton 7

**District 4**

Lucky 9

Isarac 8

**District 5**

Star 9

Leo 7

**District 6**

Pontiac 7

Lincoln 6

**District 7**

Rama 8

Signum 4

**District 8**

Kalynda 4

Leonard 6

**District 9**

Paseley 4

Romnick 3

**District 10**

Summer 7

Craig 4

**District 11**

Sharkeisha 12

Leaf 7

**District 12**

Rosie 4

Arlene 2


	21. Interviews

**Interviews**

**Jupiter**

Caesar Flickerman yells "Hello Jupiter Charleston! How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good Caesar. I am looking forward to the games so much! I can't believe they're tomorrow!"

"I bet you are! Now, you volunteered for the games. How did you feel when you were chosen?"

"I was so glad because this year was the last chance I'm able to enter the games, and I've been volunteering since I was 16. I've trained since I was 5 years old – now I'm really skilled in weaponry and survival skills."

"Wow! So, what will your approach be in the games?"

"I'll kill anyone that I can. I don't care what I have to do to win these games."

"Impressive! Well, thank you Jupiter and I wish you the best of luck!"

**Leaf**

"So, Leaf, are you glad to be in the games?"

"Yes, of course I am! And I know just the approach I am going to have!"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Kill the careers quickly. I don't really agree with them getting training before the games. It's unfair; also they're just generally rude and arrogant."

"Interesting. So... What do you think is your favourite weapon?"

"It's not really a weapon, but I'm great at camouflage. I've had lots of practise."

"Well, I'm afraid time's up! I wish you luck, leaf Henderson!"

**Rama**

I walk onto the stage, shaking with nerves and I hear Caesar say "Introducing, Rama Tomlan!"

I take a seat in the comfy chair and smile to the crowd shyly.

"Hello Caesar." I say timidly.

"So, are you excited for the games?"

"Yeah, but I'm sort of nervous I'll be killed in the bloodbath."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't! What's your main strength?"

"I can swim, which I hope is an advantage."

"Maybe. What's your strategy? Fight or flee?"

"I probably would run away, or try to sneak up on them."

"Ok. Well, that's all we have time for. I wish you the best of luck!"


	22. The bloodbath

**The bloodbath**

**This chapter will describe some of the tribute's bloodbaths from their point of view but I'll add a list of what happened to the tributes. (Dead or alive, weapons) Thank you for submitting them!**

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

**Cotton**

The games have begun! I can see in the centre of the cornucopia a beautiful collection of weapons, just waiting for me to grab them. On the outside are things like food and water, medicine kits and backpacks. I immediately run quickly to the centre and grab a spear. I immediately find my target – the boy from 11. I nod at my fellow careers and we all rush over to him and push him to the ground. He struggles and tries to get away, but I spear him in the heart. He gasps in pain and collapses, motionless. I killed the first tribute!

**Leonard**

I run to the cornucopia, and then I realise my mistake. I'm in the centre of a death match unarmed, and people are staring at me, preparing to kill me. Before I know it the girl from 2 is stabbing me in the heart and I fall to the ground.

**Triton**

The careers asked me to in their alliance, so I might actually stand a chance in these games! I now the only way I'd stand a chance of winning is to team up with them. I run to the cornucopia and grab one of the spears. I throw one at the boy from 10 in the head and the girl from 9. They scream and I feel guilt that words can't describe. But this is the way I have to win. The way I have to survive.

**Leo**

I start to run to the woods but just before I get too far away from the cornucopia I hear Star, my district partner scream as she is pinned up against the wall by the district 12 boy. Before I can stop myself I grab a bow and arrow and shoot the boy in the head. He falls to the ground and I gasp with shock. I just killed someone. I'm a murderer. But I did it for Star, she reminds me of my sister so much and I wouldn't ever let my sister get killed. I rush over to her and say "Star, we need to go. I'll grab a couple of backpacks and we'll go to the woods. Now!" We start to run quickly and after what seems like hours we get far enough into the woods to stop.

"Thank you. I thought I was dead." She says quietly. She's shaking with fear.

After a couple of hours walking we get to a cave and sort out our supplies.

**Dead tributes**

11 male

12 boy

10 boy

9 girl

8 boy

9 boys

6 girl

12 girl

7 boy

7 girl

**Tributes weapons**

**District 1**

Girl – knives and a backpack

Boy – spear and medicine kit

**District 2**

Girl – knives

Boy – sword and backpack

**District 3**

Girl – backpack

Boy – spear

**District 4**

Girl – Backpack

Boy – food and water

**District 5**

Girl – backpack

Boy – Bow and arrow and backpack

**District 6**

Boy – medicine kit

**District 8**

Girl – nothing

**District 10**

Girl – sword

**District 11**

Girl – backpack and water


	23. the games part 1

**The games part 1**

**Selma**

I feel so lucky that I survived the bloodbath, but one of the tributes tried to kill me – I think it was the boy from 4, but luckily I managed to get away. I remember, he'd tried to kill me with a spear, but missed. I wanted to be allies with my district partner, but he joined the careers! The people in my district must really hate him now – everybody hates the careers.

I walk through the woods slowly, trying not to make a sound and, after a while walking I hear some people talking in the distance. Other tributes! I start to run away, but the one voice shouts "Stop! We're not going to hurt you! Just come here, we've got food!" Food! All I had in my backpack was some rope, but I can't make snares, and an empty bottle of water. I ponder about whether or not to join them and finally decide to join them. I cautiously walk over to them and see the food they've got – 2 rabbits which are cooking on a fire. I recognise the girl as the little 12 year old, who I saw doing the survival skills in the training centre. They both have backpacks and the boy, who's from 5 – the same district as the girl, is armed with a spear.

"What district are you from?" The boy asks

"3. Could I be your ally? I'm really good at making up strategies and outsmarting people!"

"...OK. Want some food?"

"Yeah." I say quietly and walk over to their cave, then eat some rabbit hungrily. I'm so relieved I've found an alliance!

**Kalynda**

I didn't get any weapons in the bloodbath so I've made up a plan – I'm going to sneak into the cornucopia when the careers are asleep and steal a knife – I might even be able to kill a couple of careers! For the past couple of hours I have been spying on the career's base and they have so much food and water, also lots of weapons like axes, knives, spears and swords. There isn't a bow and arrow though; one of the other tributes got that! I hope I'll get a knife and some food.

A few hours later, most of the careers fall asleep, leaving the boy from 3 on guard. After a while though, he falls asleep and I sneak to the centre of the cornucopia and grab a knife and a backpack, and fill it up with all the food and water I can get. All the careers are still asleep so I get my knife and wake up the boy from 3 and whisper. "Come with me or I'll kill you! I've got a knife! Just take as many weapons as you can get and I'll let you live."

"What? I should be killing you! I'm a career!" he whispered, furious.

"Do you really think they'll keep you alive? They'll kill you the first chance they get! You're not even that skilled with weapons! Now come on! Now!"

"Fine, I'll come with you!" He whispers and begins to collect weapons. This is great; now the careers'll think he stole their weapons and try to kill him! Perfect!

**Triton**

I don't believe that this 8 girl has blackmailed me into allying with her! I am so furious with her, but I guess she's right – the careers probably would've killed me sooner or later – and I can kill Kalynda any time I want! She's only 15! We walk through the woods, me carrying all the weapons for Kalynda. We have 2 backpacks filled with food and water, a spear and a few knives. We finally stop by a couple of trees, and she quickly climbs up one, taking knife with her as a defence. "Stay on guard" she commands and I sit by the tree. At least I have a lot of weapons and food.

**Lucky**

I wake up before the rest of the careers and yell "Where's Triton? More importantly, where's some of our weapons and food?"

The rest of them wake up and before I know it everyone is shouting and swearing with anger and annoyance. Diana yells "I'm gonna kill Triton! I bet he did this!"

"Let's go and find him! He must still be near! Come on!" We all go into the woods: Sapphire takes a knife, Isarac takes an axe, cotton has a sword and I take a spear. Then, we all go to the woods. After hours of walking, we find a tribute – not Triton, but the boy from 6, I think his name is Lincoln. "Hey, 6" I sneer at him. He gasps and tries to run, but before he can get away, I spear him in the heart, and he collapses. A while later, the cannon sounds and we all cheer.

**Summer**

I walk through the woods, pleased that I managed to get a sword in the bloodbath, even though I'm really thirsty. I wonder if there's even water in the arena! After hours of walking, I can feel my body weakening, and I have to stop and sit by a tree, too weak to move. I'll probably just die right here.


	24. The games part 2

**The games part 2**

**Summer**

I am still sat by the tree, getting weaker and weaker every second. I have still got my sword, but I can't use it, I can barely even pick it up. It's the third day of the games, and I haven't drunk since they began 50 hours ago. I'm sitting quite near to the careers base, but they haven't come and killed me – yet. I have a feeling that they'll kill me soon. At least it's better than slowly starving to death. After a few hours I fall asleep, not caring if another tribute comes.

After a while I wake with a start – I can hear footsteps in the distance and voices talking. Oh no! What if it's the careers? I get onto my feet unsteadily and start running slowly, trying to get away – but failing. The tributes run up to me – I think it's the girl from 8 and the boy from 3. They're both armed – the girl has a knife and the boy an axe, and the girl is grinning at me menacingly. She looked so harmless at training and really scared and nervous. I guess looks can be deceptive. The girl says "Hey, district 10. We've got food and water. Do you want to join us and have some?"

I nod my head yes, hope coming into my eyes.

"Too bad. You get to be the first tribute I kill." She says, with a menacing glint in her eyes, and stabs me. I fall to the ground and I hear my cannon go off.

**Sapphire**

Cotton and I are going through the woods, looking for tributes to kill. We're armed with knives and an axe. Even though we got some of our weapons stolen by that traitor from 3, we still have quite a lot. As well as searching for tributes, we're looking for water because we're running out of it. I think we'll split alliances in a few days, quite a few people are dead, and here aren't many tributes left. I might quit the alliance soon. But still, at least I'm relatively safe now, but I'm one of the weakest of the careers.

After a while, I hear rustling in some bushes nearby and I see a tribute emerge. Sharkeisha! That girl who got a 12! Immediately Cotton throws a knife and she falls to the ground. She's not dead yet, but I'm sure she'll be dead soon. "Ha! The strongest tribute is dead!" Cotton laughs.

"She might not die. What if she lives?"

"Don't worry! She's been stabbed; even if she does survive she'd be too weak to defend herself! If the knife doesn't kill her, I'm sure someone else will soon."

"I guess" I say uncertainly and we move on.

After a while, we come across a stream. Great! We run over to it and fill up the empty water bottles and head back to the camp, pleased with what happened. One tribute severely wounded, and loads of water.

**Jupiter**

I see Sapphire and cotton walk back from the woods, and Diana, Lucky and I walk quickly toward them, wondering if they managed to get water. "You got water?" Diana says expectantly.

"Yeah, we found a stream. Also that girl, Sharkeisha, is dangerously wounded. She'll die anytime now."

"Great. She'll be dead soon." Diana says triumphantly, and she grabs a water bottle and begins to drink thirstily. Isarac is out in the woods, looking for tributes to kill. He set off in the direction of the hill, thinking some tributes might be taking shelter there.

We all sit down, roasting a bird that Diana killed yesterday. After a while, I hear some rumbling in the distance. "Did you hear that?" I say to the others.

"Yeah, what is that noise?" Cotton says curiously.

The rumbling slowly gets louder and louder, until finally we hear a huge BANG! In the distance.

"Look at the hill! Look, it's a volcano!" Sapphire yells

"Wait! Isarac's on the hill!" I say

"Well, he's probably going to die. The lava flows pretty fast." Diana says without a hint of sadness.

After a while, the cannon goes off. Isarac. At least it's another tribute gone – less competition. Night falls and everyone gets into their sleeping bags, going to sleep, with Diana sitting on guard. A couple of hours later Diana yells "Wake up! There are tributes coming!" Triton and Kalynda, the girl from 8 come running out of the woods, clutching their weapons. Diana throws her knife at Tritons head and he collapses as his cannon goes off. Diana tries to hit Kalynda, but she dodges and runs back into the woods. We'll kill her later, I think as I fall asleep.

**Isarac**

The volcano erupts and I immediately die as the lava floods over me.


	25. The games part 3

The games part 3

Star

Selma, Leo and I are walking through the woods, searching for food like berries and edible plants - you'd expect this to be an easy task, being in the middle of a huge wood filled with numerous plants and animals. But many of these plants do appear to be edible, but upon closer examination are discovered to be poisonous. Yesterday, Leo attempted to eat what seemed to be a common berry, but luckily I managed to stop him and inform him it was poisonous before he ate it. The berry in question caused, if eaten, powerful hallucinations - which were permanent - many people who ate them went insane, and this happened to a tribute a few years ago. They saw what they thought was a stream of water,but was a deadly red liquid - the tribute was killed in a matter of seconds. I heard rumours that some people from district like 10, 11 and 12 eat those berries on purpose, to get away from the cruel world that is their life. Occasionally this happens in my district, but on the whole, people have food; not much, but enough.

We're always careful when we go out looking for food. Selma and I normally search for berries and water, and Leo hunts animals. A couple of days ago, Selma and I found a little stream, which has lots of edible plants by it, so we're heading to that stream. We're talking about our life at home when we hear a small voice say "help me!"

" should we?" Asked selma nervously

" yeah , I think she's hurt!" We walk cautiously over to the bush and Selma gasps at what she sees. A girl is lying behind the bush, her face pale and unhealthy. An arrow is lodged in her chest, and her arms lay motionless by her side. "Please help, I'm so thirsty and hungry. I haven't eaten in days!" She croaks and begins to cough violently. Selma and I pick her up and carry her over to our cave - luckily she's quite light, I think she's from one of the poor districts.

Once we're back at the cave, we put her down on the floor and give her water and food, which she picks up and eats with shaking hands. Leo comes back to the cave and looks confused when he sees her on the floor. "Why is she here?" He questions

"She was hurt, she'd have died! We've decided that she can be our ally." I say determinedly "Fine, the more people the better I guess" Leo says quite happily.

"What did you bring back, I'm starving!" Selma asks

"I got... Two rabbits and a squirrel. Should we roast them now?" He asks

"Yeah, I'll set up the fire." I say. I'm so pleased, we have a new ally!

Lucky

All the other careers are asleep, and I am on guard. Since Isarac died, I've felt empty. We were never really friends, but I remember him from school. He was always one of those really popular guys, and, like everyone else had always wanted to be in the games. He boasted to me about how many people came to say goodbye to him, and wished him luck for the games. I wonder how people have reacted to his death? They're all probably devastated and wish it was me. I doubt that anybody would be sad if I died.

I think my alliance will probably separate or start to kill each other soon, there are only a handful of tributes left in the arena now besides us. I'm surprised the girl that got stabbed isn't dead yet! Surely she should've starved to death or died from dehydration? The sun rises and everyone begins to wake up. Diana and cotton are arguing about how to find the other tributes, and finally decide on splitting up into groups. Diana and I are in one group, and cotton, Jupiter and sapphire head off to the west of the arena. Diana and I go to the East. Once we're far away from anyone else, Diana says in a quiet voice. "I think we should separate from the other careers. Cotton's planning to kill Jupiter and I'm sure we'll kill each other soon. Let's go as far away as possible"

"I was thinking the same thing!" I exclaim and we set off at a fast pace. After a couple of hours, we stop by a large tree and Diana says "we could take shelter In This! There's lots of leaves, we'd be well hidden. If other tributes come, we can just jump down and kill them. I've got my knives and so do you." We climb up the tree and wait. I'm relieved, I feel safer in a small group.

I know this was really short, but I'll probably do this for the rest of my chapters. It'll be so that there is more detail in the tribute's accounts. Thanks for reading!


	26. The games part 4

Cotton

"Where are they?!" I yell angrily. it's been hours and Diana and lucky still haven't come back. We haven't heard any cannons, so they've probably deserted us. When I find them I am going to kill them slowly and painfully. Jupiter has stormed off in a rage and is on the other side of the cornucopia. Sapphire is trying to calm him down and he is yelling at her, shouting and swearing. I walk over to our fire and start to barbecue some rabbits that I caught earlier. Jupiter comes over and begins to eat after I've finished, still seething with anger. After We finished our food, Jupiter and Sapphire fall asleep and I stay on guard. Then, once both of them are asleep, I quietly grab a knife and begin to stab Jupiter. He wakes up and gasps as his eyes fill with pain and betrayal. He tries to grab the knife out of my hands, but fails and, after a while he collapses onto the ground and his cannon booms. Luckily, sapphire is a deep sleeper and doesn't wake up. I'll kill her later.

Sapphire

"Sapphire, wake up! Someone killed Jupiter!" Cotton yells

"What?! I thought you were on guard!" I say angrily

"I...I fell asleep." He says guiltily. I don't believe it, he fell asleep on guard! Jupiter's death is his fault! "This is your fault, you know! Jupiter would still be alive if you hadn't fallen asleep!"

"I'm sorry, OK? I didn't think this would happen! Should we go and find the tribute that killed him? They'll probably still be near!"

" fine, let's go now. I bet it was that girl from 8!" I exclaim, and we set off, bringing the rest of our weapons with us. After hours of trekking through the woods, we come across a cave where some tributes are in. The girl from 11, both from 5 and the girl from 3. They see us immediately and try to run out of the cave, but we manage to grab them and drag them all back into the cave. Cotton throws a spear at the girl, sharkeisha, and her cannon booms. Cotton Says "grab the girl from 3, she could be useful to us." I run over to her and drag her over to cotton. The girl from 3 is tries to run out of my grasp, but I manage to drag her back. Cotton says directly to her "come with us now or we'll kill your allies slowly and painfully." The girl from 12 gasps and tries to run out of the cave, but cotton quickly pushes her back in and aims a spear at the boy from 3. He throws it, aiming for his heart, but the little girl yells "no!" And jumps in front of it and her cannon booms. "Star!" The boy yells and the girl from 3 begins to sob "please don't kill him! I'll come with you, just let him live!"

"It doesn't work like that, 3." I sneer "you're coming with us, and the boy dies anyway." I say and I grab a bow and arrow off the floor and shoot him in the head. The girl screams and breaks free, running over to her allies' bodies and removes the arrows and spears from their bodies. "Grab her." Cotton says and I do as he says, and begin to drag her back to the base. She continues trying to escape, so cotton and I have to carry her back.

I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm really sorry if I killed your tribute, But I want to get to the finale soon. So now there are only 6 tributes left in the arena! If you want a tribute to win, you can sponsor them by earning points (look at chapter 3 for the points system) good luck to the final 6!


	27. the games part 5

**The games part 5**

**Selma**

I'm still sobbing when I get back to the career base. Ho could they kill all my allies, how could they be so heartless? I wish at least one of them could still be alive; I wish I'd saved them. Then they could come back here and help me escape from the careers!

Star could've quietly entered the base and killed them all whilst they were sleeping.

Leo could've killed them all suddenly with his bow and arrow without them even realising.

Sharkeisha would've been able to kill them with a knife, she was amazing at them!

But they're all gone, their bodies transported back to their district. Forgotten about by everyone except their grieving families, just another forgotten tribute that died in the games. Only ever to be seen again in clips of the games, televised by the evil Capitol to put fear and hatred into the districts.

The boy from 1, Cotton, put me down roughly by a tree and said "Here's the deal, three. You help us to defend our base and we'll let you live. You could have a chance to win! But... if you refuse, well... We'll kill you slowly and painfully. So, do you accept the deal?"

"No! You killed all my allies! "I say defiantly, a wave of courage coming over me.

The boy's face goes red with anger and he storms over to the other career. They talk quietly for a while, and finally he comes back to me.

"We'll see what you think in a couple of days, 3. When you're about to die, our offer will seem very generous!"

He grabs a knife from a large pile of weapons, and smiles sadistically. Quickly, he lodges it into my right arm. Blood spurts out of it and I scream in agony. Still grinning, he does the same with my let arm, and he drags me over to the girl. "What should we do with her? She could still escape!"

"Ummm... well, we have some rope left; we could tie her to the tree. Or... we could spear her arm and put the spear in the tree." How could they be so evil? Haven't they tortured and hurt me enough? "What do you want three? Want to be speared?" I shake my head vigorously, whimpering with fear. "Right then" She says

They take me to the tree and tie me to it, making sure the knot is firm so I can't escape. "Remember, 3, you're completely defenceless. If you don't agree to our deal by tomorrow, we'll have to wound you even more."

They leave me and eat some rabbit gleefully, obviously glad. This has worked out exactly as they planned.

**So, that was another short chapter because its getting nearer to the finale. If you have a favourite tribute who you really want to win, you can vote on my poll. The most popular tributes have more chances of being a victor! Also, there is a new sponsor system! **

Everybody begins with 100 points. If you want to sponsor someone's tribute, please PM me.

These are the available gifts and prices - they are in different sections as well e.g.: food, hydration, weapons.

Food

Capitol feast (contains chicken, rabbit, pork, an array of cheeses, a large fish, 5 cakes: chocolate, Victoria sponge, cheesecake, fruitcake and a three tier multi flavour cake made by the Capitol, a big loaf of Capitol bread and a fruit basket: contains watermelon, apples, bananas, grapes, strawberries, blueberries and a pineapple.) 90 points

District 11 feast (a fruit basket filled with watermelon, apples, bananas, grapes, strawberries, blueberries and a pineapple) 40 points

District 1 feast

(District 1 bread, chicken, pork and a chocolate cake.) 60 points

Small loaf of bread 5 points

Large loaf of bread 8 points

Fruit basket with 5 fruits of you choice 30 points

Cake of your choice 20 points

Hydration

Water in a small bottle 10 points

Water in large bottle 17 points

Empty water bottle 5 points

Fizzy drink 15 points

Weapons

Axe 50 points

Baton 20 points

Bow and arrow 25 points for the weapon, 3 points per arrow used

Dagger 30 points

Knife 20 points

Mace 40

Net 20 points

Snare 10 points

Spear 25 points

Sword 40 points

Trident. 20 points

Poison darts 10 points (they don't kill tributes, but knock them out for a couple of hours) Rope 10 points for a 5 metre rope


	28. the games part 6

**The hunger games part 6**

**Diana**

I thought at the beginning of my decision that I'd made the right choice, but now I'm having second thoughts. On one hand, I escaped from Cotton and still have a fairly strong ally, but I'll have to kill Lucky soon. It's the final 6 and, once the next person dies, I'll probably have to kill her. But, for now she's useful.

I wake up from my slumber and climb out of my tree, and I see that Lucky is already awake and sat down, with an empty look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"I'm just worried." She replies

"Why? Is it the other careers?"

"Yeah. They could come and kill us right now! They have a bow and arrow, so they could kill us from a distance!"

"Yeah, but we could ambush them!"

"Yeah, right. They've probably got some sort of system which automatically kills other tributes."

"Well, we could do that to! Make loads of snares!"

"Yeah! Wait, we have no rope!"

"Well, we'll have to sneak into their base then!"

I walk through the woods, Lucky following me, and come to a stop by a large tree near their base. I climb it quickly and swiftly – I had practice in the district, also at training. I stop at a high branch with a clear view of the base and make sure that I'm covered in leaves.

I can see Cotton and Sapphire sat on some logs by a fire, talking and gesturing toward a tree. Have they got some sort of weapon? I look over, curious, and see the girl from 3 tied to it. I know what might have happened! They probably wan her to build a guard system! Well, she must have said no, the mountain of weapons has no traps near to it, and the girl has two large wounds on her arms. I bet it was cotton! He always was ruthless.

She's sat by the tree, obviously depressed. I saw a few tributes' faces in the sky last night, maybe they were her allies? After a while, Cotton goes over to her and asks her something, and she resolutely shakes her head. He gets angry and begins to shout, then storms over to the weapons pile and grabs a knife, where he repeatedly stabs her arms. The girl is screaming now, and I hear some of what she's saying "No...Please stop!" But he keeps stabbing and shouts

"I'll only stop if you agree to make a trap for our base!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" She says, and Cotton grins evilly. I know how to invade the base now! I'll do it tonight.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please r&r! The next chapter will be where cotton's base gets invaded, and then I'll do the feast chapter! Also, please sign up to my new SYOT, The 156****th**** hunger games, the details will be in the first chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter! **


	29. The games part 7

**The games part 7**

**Selma**

Sapphire quickly unties me from the tree and hands me some rope and says "Make sure that the snares surround the entire supplies pile, or you're dead. If anyone steals any food or weapons from here, you're going to die, slowly and painfully."

I walk over to the supplies pile and begin to make series of complicated snares with shaking hands. Cotton is watching me intently, with a smirk on his face. After a while, they hear some noises from the woods, and Cotton says "Keep guard, 3." And tosses a spear to me. I catch it and continue making my snares. I doubt anybody will try to invade, it's too risky.

I continue with my snares and after a couple of hours I've completed every snare. I look at the cornucopia. The snares are carefully laid out and are difficult to see from the untrained eye. I circle the cornucopia to check that each snare is created. After a while, Sapphire and Cotton come back from the woods, and, just seconds later, I hear a scream.

**Diana**

I run toward the cornucopia. This is going to be great! I can already hear the cheers on my victory tour. I quietly run toward the centre, but just as I reach for my weapon, I trip over some rope, and am immediately hung upside down. I scream and realise my mistake. The other careers are here! I'm dead!

Cotton walks over to me, laughing happily and says mockingly "Hey, 2! So you decided to come back, did you?"

"Yeah, right! I never wanted to be allies in the first place! You're crazy!" I yell angrily.

Cotton grabs a knife and cuts the rope, freeing my legs. I get to my feet, but Sapphire pushes me to the ground. I see a sword in her hand and scream "Lucky! Help me! They're going to kill me!"

**Lucky**

I am still near the cornucopia when I hear Diana scream, and immediately turn round and run back so I can see the careers. Diana is in a snare and Cotton is about to get her down. Sapphire pushes her over and grabs her sword, about to kill her. Before I know what I'm doing I grab my bow and arrow and aim for Sapphire's head. I let go of the arrow and see it sailing through the air. Cotton yells "Sapphire, get out of the way!" Too late. The arrow enters her head and she instantly falls to the ground, dead. Her cannon sounds and Cotton yells in rage and anger. I run over to her and pull her up off the ground while Cotton is mourning over Sapphire. "Let's go! He'll be after us in seconds!"

She stands up and we run off, Cotton following close behind.

**Diana**

I don't believe Lucky saved me! I thought I would die back there, but here I am, still alive. Thanks to Lucky. All this time I was thinking of killing her, and she was prepared to risk her life for mine! Hopefully we'll never have to kill each other.

We run through the forest, Cotton running quickly behind us. I find a tree with lots of branches and begin to climb. "Diana help me, I can't climb trees!" I forgot about that!

"Quick, grab my hand!" I yell.

She grabs onto my hand and I try to push her up. "Come on, try and grab onto one of the branches and I'll try and pull you onto it!"

She holds onto it and I finally manage to pull her up. She climbs up slowly, and, as I am near to the top of the tree I hear a branch break and Lucky scream. Cotton is getting closer and she is at the hanging onto a branch far below. She manages to pull herself up off the branch and climbs up to where I am. Me and Lucky are much lighter than Cotton; I doubt the branches will hold his weight.

**Cotton**

I arrive at the bottom of the tree and begin to climb, higher and higher, and Diana and Lucky are beginning to look nervous. I grab one of the branches, but it breaks, and I fall down to the bottom of the tree. On the way down I hit loads of the branches and scratches cover my arms and legs.

Once I get to the bottom of the tree, my arm is in searing pain. I'll never get to them with an injured arm! I walk slowly back to the cornucopia, embarrassed, and walk over to the supplies pile. I realise my mistake far too late and am held upside down in a snare.

"Selma! Get me down from here right now!" I yell angrily

She runs over to me and cuts me down. I stand up and tower over her. She looks terrified and shy's away from me, and I punch her in the face with my good arm. She immediately falls to the ground with blood over her face.

I walk over to the cornucopia and apply some medicine to my wound. Hopefully it'll heal soon. After that I'll have to kill Selma, I can't believe it's the final five!


	30. Chapter 30

**The feast**

**Kalynda**

I am up in a tree with some of my knives, drinking some water. There are only 5 tributes left aside from me, and all but one of them are careers. I can't wait to kill all of them! After a while I hear an announcement. "Hello, tributes! All of you seem to be running a little low on supplies, so there will be a feast at dawn tomorrow. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" This could be a great opportunity to kill some tributes! I have my plan – I'll sneak into the cornucopia now, whilst the career and district 3 girl are away, then I'll grab what I need and kill every tribute who runs for supplies!

I sneak over to the career base, and the boy from 1 is asleep, the girl from 3 is guarding the base. Well, I could kill the girl easily – I don't even know how she got this far! I walk over to the cornucopia, but I am immediately put up into a snare! The girl from 3 hears the movement and walks over to me. She is about to go and tell Cotton, but I stop her and whisper "Hey district 3! Did your ally do that to you?" I say, pointing to the blood on her face.

"Yeah" she says unhappily.

"Well, I could kill him tomorrow! Then you could escape! He's going to kill you soon probably! Maybe even tomorrow."

"How could you kill him?"

"I have some knives, when he tries to get his things at the feast I can stab him"

"...OK..." I hand her a knife and she cuts me out of the snare, then I go and hide in the cornucopia. Maybe I could kill her as well!

The next morning I see some backpacks lowered into the arena. Cotton is still asleep, but he'll wake up soon. I quickly look around and go to my backpack, grab it, then go back to the cornucopia.

Ages later, two girls come running from the woods, and I immediately come running out from the cornucopia. They don't see me and I creep up behind the smallest one, I think she's from district 2. Then I pounce on her.

**Diana**

I collapse onto the floor as I feel the weight of the girl from 8 on my back. She has a knife with her, and I see dried blood on it. She wrestles with me and I try to get on top of her, but I fail, and she is on top of me, grinning evilly as she clutches her knife. "Say goodbye, district 2! I'll try to make your death as painful as possible!" She plunges her knife into my stomach and I scream, but then, to my surprise, the girl gets off me and runs toward Cotton, and throws her knife at his head. He immediately collapses to the floor and his cannon booms.

Then the girl grabs his and the district 3 girl's backpack, and runs off into the woods.

"Diana, are you OK?" Lucky says.

"What do you think?" I say wryly. "Lucky... I'm not going to survive this! Please... just kill me now, get it over with."

"No! I can't do that! I'd never forgive myself!"

"Please! Look, I'm begging you; I don't want to die slowly and painfully! I'm going to die anyway; I'd rather it happen quickly."

"Ok" She says, beginning to sob.

"Win for me Lucky." I say as she gets a knife.

"I will" She says, sobbing uncontrollably, and she plunges the knife into my heart.

**Lucky**

How could I have done this? I think as I look over Diana's body. Her skin is pale and lifeless, and I see the hovercraft. Words go through my head _Backstabber, traitor, murderer, cold blooded killer._ Her body is lifted up into the hovercraft and I whisper "Bye Diana. I promise I'll win for you."

**I hope you liked this chapter! These are some questions which might affect the winner!**

**Who do you want to win?**

**Who is your favourite tribute?**

**Who do you think will win?**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter is some of the tribute's families!**


	31. The arena change

**Hi! As I said in the previous chapter, this is going to be a section where the families of surviving tributes will be interviewed. This chapter will also have a special adaptation to the arena, making the games as exciting as possible. I hope you like it!**

**Selma's family**

**People in the interview: Rowan, Selma's dad, Marie, Selma's mum.**

"So, how do you feel about your daughter making it to the final 3?" Asked the interviewer, Caesar Flickerman.

"Oh, I feel so hopeful all of a sudden, knowing that Selma could really win this, and come back home to us!" Rowan said, feigning happiness.

"Yes, it would be terrible to lose another child." Marie said sadly.

"Oh? One of your children died?" Caesar asked sympathetically.

"Yes, Selma's little Brother, Argon. He died when he was just three years old." Rowan replied, tears shimmering in his Brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Well, thank you for telling us how you feel, and I wish Selma the best of luck." Caesar said, concluding the interview.

**Lucky's family**

**People in the interview: Lana, her mother, Marlowe, her dad, Jonah, older brother.**

"Are you excited about seeing Lucky get this far in the games?" Asked Caesar inquisitively.

"Yes, but we always knew she would! She's been training all her life!" Marlowe said confidently. he loved the games and had made Lucky train at the youngest age possible.

"Wonderful! As you know, Lucky is the tribute with the highest odds of winning now, which gives her a great chance of becoming the victor!" Caesar said

"Yes, we're all very excited!" Marlowe said happily.

"How did you feel when her ally, Diana died?" Caesar asked.

"Of course we felt bad for her and Lucky, also Diana's family, but there is only one winner, and they'd probably have had to kill each other soon anyway." Jonah said, without a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, thank you for coming, and good luck to Lucky!" Said Caesar.

**Kalynda's family**

**Interviewed: Tobert (Father) Younger brothers: Tom, Bailey, Matthew, Jack and Oliver.**

"Are you pleased that Kalynda has made it this far?" Caesar asked.

"Of course, she's always wanted to be a tribute, so this was like a dream come true for her!" Tobert said.

"And how do you feel?" He asked Kalynda's brothers.

"We're very proud of her, we can't wait until she comes back home!" Kalynda's youngest brother, Jack said happily. He was only four years old and didn't really understand the concept of the hunger games.

"Great! Now, Kalynda is the strongest untrained tribute, what do you think of her chances of winning?"

"I think she has a good chance, even though that girl from 4 is trained, Kalynda's more intelligent, she knows what to do" Her father said.

"Thank you and that concludes our interview!"

**The arena change**

"As you all know, today there is a change of arena, it involves a twist, which could be anything, and now the head game maker, Marcus Conman, will tell us all about it! So, Marcus, what will happen to the arena?" Caesar said, anticipating his answer. He loved it when a creative twist near the end happened.

"Well, Caesar, we are going to draw all of the tributes together at the cornucopia, and put up a barrier around our tributes so they can fight quickly, to make the finale more exciting! There will also be many obstacles, like fireballs, mutts and a lot more!" Marcus replied triumphantly, proud of his idea.

"Well, I look forward to the finale! Thank you and I'm sure these games will be the most exciting yet!" Caesar said, and the lights dimmed.

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**What do you think of the arena change?**

**Please R&R!**


	32. The games part 9

**The games part 9**

**Selma**

I run through the forest as fast as I can, trying to get away from the other tributes. I can't believe that I've made it to the final 3! I feel hopeful, thinking that I could actually win this; I could get home and see my family again! But then it dawns on me – There's still a career left, and Kalynda is the equivalent of one! I don't stand a chance in the finale. I bet that anytime now, we'll all be drawn back to the cornucopia to fight. I stop by a clearing in the forest, and then an object floats to the ground. A sponsor gift! I open it up; it contains 2 weapons and a first aid kit. I might stand a chance now! The weapons are a pack of knives and a spear; I remember using those in training! I have good aim, I could use these easily!

As if on cue, I see a huge fire descend all around me, and it's making me run toward the cornucopia.

**Kalynda**

Selma and Lucky come running at me through the woods, and behind them is a huge wall of fire. Lucky has some knives with her, and Selma is unarmed. She'll be easy to kill! They run to the centre of the cornucopia and they stop to have a rest, breathing heavily.

I aim for Lucky and am about to throw my knife at her when a fireball comes straight at me. I duck quickly before it can hit me, but my arm is burnt "Ow!" I cry out, and I examine the burn. It's not too bad, the fireball only brushed past my arm.

**Lucky**

The girl from 8 is looking at her arm; it got hit by a fireball. They're coming from all directions, and I have to dodge past them all, some of them almost hit me. I prepare myself for another fireball, but nothing comes. Then the fight begins.


	33. The games finale

The games part 10

Selma

I prepare to throw a spear at the girl from district 8 whilst she is momentarily distracted, but before I can the girl from district 4 leaps on me from behind. I struggle and attempt to get out of her grip, but she's too strong. "I'll make this quick" she says, grinning maliciously at me. She grabs a knife and is about to stab me in the heart, but then a knife lodges itself into her arm. The girl from 4 pulls her arm back and I take my chance, getting out of her grip and standing up. The girl pulls the knife from her arm and throws it without thinking, and it flys past Kalynda,s head. Kalynda laughs at her, a sneer on her face, and prepares to throw her knife. I quickly throw my spear at her and it hits her in the stomach, and she falls to the ground, struggling to breathe.

I can't believe that I've actually killed someone! Well, she's not dead yet, but she will be soon! After a while, her cannon booms, and I feel so guilty and upset - if I want to win this, I'll have to kill again, and I don't think I'd be able to do that - the horror would be too great.

Lucky

I grab my knives and walk toward the girl from district 3, cradling my left arm in my hand - at least my biggest threats dead - I'm pretty much guaranteed to win! She begins to run and I chase her, and eventually catch up with her, and I pin her up to the cornucopia. She screams in terror and struggles, but I'm stronger than her. I grab her weapons from her hands and she stands there, unarmed. I grab my knife and begin to stab her, over and over again. Since Diana died, I don't care what I have to do to win - I have no regrets. The girl falls to the ground, her eyes wide with terror, as I keep stabbing her in her arms and legs, enough to cause pain, but not enough to make her die - yet. I want the Capitol to get a good show. I drag her up onto her feet and push hr back onto the ground. Then I get my knife out and begin to carve. I start with her cheeks, and watch as the blood pours out - then I go to her arms and cut them deeply, and I laugh as she screams. I stop stabbing her and let her lie on the ground, slowly bleeding to death. The colour slowly goes out of her cheeks and i decide to do one last thing before she dies. I drag her up onto her feet and push her up against the cornucopia wall, and I push her against it over and over, making sure to push as hard as I can. The girl falls to the ground and her cannon booms, and I grin proudly as I am lifted up into the hovercraft.

This isn't the last chapter! I will include the victors parade and interview as well! I hope you liked this chapter, please r&r!


End file.
